Little Uchiha
by Floral White
Summary: [Semi-canon]Gara-gara jutsu bodoh yang dilakukan Naruto, Sasuke terkena dampaknya dan berubah menjadi bocah enam tahun. Kendati begitu, pikirannya tetaplah Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah sembilan belas tahun. Namun kesialan itu berbuah manis selama ia diasuh oleh Sakura/DLDR/R&R?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, Semi-canon, Typo(s), humor failed…**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

Aku heran, bagaimana manusia paling bodoh yang pernah kutemui bisa menjadi seorang hokage. Para warga desa juga, bisa-bisanya mereka memilih manusia macam Naruto menjadi pemimpin mereka. Cih! Apa ada yang salah dengan kepala mereka. Padahal, masih ada kandidat lain yang lebih baik dari si Dobe itu, seperti aku misalnya. Hah, dunia benar-benar sudah gila.

Memang, dunia ini sangat gila. Lihat saja apa yang telah diperbuatnya padaku, gara-gara hokage bodoh itu aku menjadi seperti ini sekarang. Aku harus menanggung efek dari _jutsu _bodoh yang dilakukan oleh Dobe. Entah darimana dia mendapat gulungan _jutsu _tersebut, dan dengan bodohnya ia mencobanya padaku. Kalau aku sudah kembali seperti sedia kala, akan kupastikan ia akan mendekam di rumah sakit selama berminggu-minggu, tidak akan ada ramen dalam hidupnya. Akan kupastikan, ia akan merasakan penderitaan yang sangat menyakitkan lebih dari kurasakan.

Yeah, aku sangat menderita sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, aku sedang berada dalam kamar mandi yang sama dengan gadis yang diam-diam kucintai. Aku tidak akan mengakuinya keras, aku sudah lama menyukai gadis menjengkelkan yang bahkan mengira aku selalu membencinya. Aku tahu dia cerdas, tapi kenapa selama ini ia mengira aku tidak membalas perasaannya. Padahal, aku sudah memberikan sedikit kode, tapi ia malah tidak menangkap maksudku. Apa aku harus membuat pengumuman dulu agar ia tahu aku selalu peduli padanya? Itu bukan diriku. Jadi, aku menyalahkan gadis yang tengah berendam di balik tirai di belakangku karena kebodohannya. Seharusnya dia paham, bagaimana sikapku padanya selalu berbeda dari yang lainnya. Kendati dengan kata-kata kasar, aku selalu berusaha untuk mengimbangi dirinya yang cerewet. Kalau bukan Sakura, aku sangat tidak sudi mengeluarkan sepatah katapun untuk menanggapi hal-hal bodoh yang diucapkannya.

Berbicara mengenai keberadaanku di kamar mandi ini, salahkan juga gadis merah jambu yang tengah bersenandung di sana. Kuakui, suaranya lumayan merdu dan akan lebih merdu lagi jika suara itu keluar saat malam pengantin kami.

Sial!

Ini tidak membantu sama sekali.

Jangan melihatku sebagai lelaki mesum yang yang diam-diam masuk ke dalam kamar mandi calon kekasihnya. Dia sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk mandi bersamanya. Jangan kalian pikir, mandi bersama kami adalah mandi seperti sepasang suami istri yang tengah dimabuk cinta dan berakhir dengan proses membuat bayi. Aku juga ingin membangkitkan klanku secepatnya, tapi aku harus menunggu lebih lama gara-gara perbuatan hokage brengsek itu. Kalau saja tubuhku ini seperti Sasuke yang tampan, keren dengan otot-otot seksi dan dada bidang yang bisa membuat Sakura tergoda, aku sudah pasti menyerang Sakura saat ini. Namun sayang, sekarang aku hanyalah bocah enam tahun yang terlihat polos dan manis. Cih, Sakura selalu bilang seperti itu. Uchiha tidak manis, mereka tampan.

Beginilah nasib buruk yang sedang merundungku, aku menjelma menjadi bocah, namun pikiranku masih seperti diriku yang sudah sembilan belas tahun. Tidak ada yang tahu akan hal ini, kecuali Kakashi. Pria mesum yang masih lajang itu ternyata langsung menyadarinya beberapa jam setelah perubahan wujudku. Dia menyuruhku untuk berpura-pura menjadi bocah polos yang lugu kalau tidak ingin tinggal bersama Dobe. Nah, aku tidak keberatan dengan hal itu, mengingat aku tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatanku untuk menghajar Naruto jika berbuat macam-macam. Tapi ini sangat menjengkelkan. Kekuatanku menghilang, tubuhku juga mengecil tapi libido sialan ini terus saja meledak-ledak.

Arghhh! Ini benar-benar membuatku gila. Air dingin yang jatuh di atas kepalaku tidak bisa memadamkan rasa panas menyebalkan ini. Rasanya sangat menyiksa, lebih sakit dari _Tsukuyomi_. Sungguh, aku mengasihani diriku sendiri, karena Uchiha tidak sudi dikasihani orang lain. Aku terlihat seperti bocah mesum sekarang, aku yakin itu. Salahkan saja _jutsu _aneh itu, kenapa tidak membuatku seperti bocah polos sepenuhnya. Kenapa harus membiarkanku memiliki tubuh seorang bocah tapi pikiranku tetaplah Sasuke yang sudah remaja beranjak dewasa. Benar-benar menjengkelkan, tapi Sakura lebih menjengkelkan karena gadis itu selalu membuat hasratku bangkit tanpa sadar.

"Kau sudah selesai, Sasu-_chan_?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, wajahku terasa panas meski tengah diguyur air dingin. Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan mataku dari sosok gadis yang hanya berbalut sehelai handuk hingga pertengahan paha mulusnya. Aku berpaling saat ia semakin mendekat, lalu menaruh handuk bersih di dekat westafel.

"Jangan terlalu lama, kita harus menemui Naruto," katanya mengingatkanku.

Aku bernafas lega saat Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi. Kini, kepalaku penuh dengan gambar Sakura yang tidak-tidak. Ck, gadis itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Dia selalu saja membuatku hampir kehilangan kontrol.

Setelah kurasa kepalaku cukup dingin, aku mematikan _shower _dan menyambar handuk yang sudah disediakan Sakura. Aku melepas celana pendek yang kugunakan saat mandi dan menaruhnya di keranjang cucian. Jangan tanya kenapa aku menggunakan celana saat mandi, ini urusanku.

.

.

.

Apa-apaan ini!

Aku melotot saat Sakura menyodorkan sebuah permen kapas di depan wajahku. Dia tahu aku tidak suka yang manis-manis, kenapa membelikanku makanan menjijikkan itu. Aku langsung melengos, berjalan dengan tangan bersedekap meninggalkan Sakura. Kemudian, aku merasakan kepalaku ditepuk pelan. Aku berhenti, dan mendongak melihat Sakura yang tengah tersenyum manis ke arahku.

"Kau memang benar-benar tidak suka yang manis-manis ya, Sasu-_chan_," ucapnya sambil memakan permen kapas yang kutolak tadi.

Aku cemberut mendengar gadis merah jambu itu membanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikkan itu lagi. "Namaku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke!" dengusku.

Sakura hanya tertawa, dan itu membuatku kesal. Tiba-tiba, ia mencubit pipiku.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan, Sasu-_chan_," kikiknya seraya berbungkuk lalu mengecup bekas cubitannya.

Aku mendelik kesal, namun kurasakan wajahku memanas entah karena apa. Sakura masih cekikikan tidak jelas, dan aku berjalan mendahuluinya. Aku tidak ingin dia melihat wajahku yang mungkin memerah hanya karena hal bodoh seperti itu. Aku mengutuk dalam hati, gadis itu selalu saja memiliki efek menjengkelkan padaku.

"Sasu-_chan_, tunggu!"

Aku mendengarnya memanggil-manggil namaku, namun kuabaikan dan terus berjalan menyelipkan diri di antara manusia-manusia lainnya. Kepalaku masih penuh dengan kecupan Sakura barusan, kalau saja aku ini Sasuke yang normal, aku sudah akan menarik tengkuknya dan menyicipi manisnya bibir kenyal yang menggoda itu.

_Kuso!_

.

.

Kami tiba di rumah Dobe dan disambut oleh gadis pirang yang sama menjengkelkannya dengan hokage bodoh itu. Aku menggeser tubuhku di belakang Sakura saat kulihat Dobe keluar dari dapur dan menerjang ke arahku. Untung saja, Sakura bertindak cepat dan memukul kepala maniak ramen itu sehingga tidak melakukan hal yang macam-macam terhadapku.

"Kau membuat Sasu-_chan _takut, Naruto," calon gadisku mengomeli Dobe.

Aku menyeringai di belakang Sakura, mengabaikan panggilan menggelikan itu.

"Dia benar-benar menggemaskan, Jidat!"

Aku menatap horor gadis Yamanaka yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di depanku. Aku hanya bisa meronta merasakan diriku dipeluk ketat dan kesulitan bernafas. Aku merasa ngeri, aku sangat tidak suka kontak fisik dengan perempuan, kecuali calon istriku tentunya. Dobe dan pacarnya sama-sama menyebalkan.

"Lepaskan dia, Ino!"

Sakura membongkar tangan pirang menyebalkan ini. Aku menatap sadis gadis di depanku ini, namun dia hanya terkikik dan menepuk-nepuk kepalaku.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan, Sasuke-_kun_," katanya. Aku berusaha menepis tangannya, tapi gagal. "Kalau kau punya anak dengan Sasuke-_kun_, apa anakmu akan terlihat seperti ini, Jidat?" katanya lagi.

Aku mendengar gerutuan tidak jelas Sakura, lalu menatap gadis itu. Aku menyeringai melihat ia merona karena ucapan gadis pirang itu barusan. Sepertinya, aku tidak akan kesulitan untuk membuat Sakura menjadi milikku.

"Aku tidak setuju Sakura-_chan _menikah denagn Teme, dia sangat brengsek!"

Aku langsung menyipitkan mata mendegar ucapan Dobe. Kalau saja kekuatanku tidak ikut hilang, aku pasti akan menghadiahi Dobe dengan _chidori_.

"Tutup mulutmu, Dobe!" kataku kesal. Sial, aku kelepasan.

Naruto langusung melihat ke arahku dan menatapku garang. "Sudah menyusut begini, kau masih saja brengsek, Teme!"

Rasanya, aku meledakkan kepala Dobe. Sedikitpun tidak ada rasa bersalah karena telah membuatku seperti ini, bahkan sekarang ia memanggilku brengsek. Awas kau Dobe! Begitu tubuhku kembali normal, akan kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa bangun untuk waktu yang lama.

"Naruto!"

Buagh!

Setidaknya, kekesalanku telah diwakilkan oleh Sakura. Aku menatap puas Dobe yang tengah terkapar sehabis menabrak dinding apartemennya. Aku membiarkan tanganku ditarik oleh Sakura, dan memberikan seringai mengejek untuk Naruto yang tengah mengerang kesakitan.

Aku dan Sakura duduk berdampingan. Ia menuangkan sup di atas mangkuk dan menaruh irisan tomat di atasnya. Aku mengambilnya antusias sambil menggumamkan terima kasih padanya. Aku benar-benar lapar, sehingga mengabaikan pelototan Dobe yang sudah duduk di samping kekasihnya.

"_Itadakimasu!"_

Aku melirik Sakura yang mulai menyantap tempura udang, dan meninggalkan remah di sudut bibirnya. Dia terlihat sangat manis dengan mulut penuhnya. Aku kembali menikmati makan malam ini, mencoba menghilangkan Sakura dari kepalaku untuk sementara waktu.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengerang rendah, kurasakan kepalaku agak pusing. Kendati mataku terasa sangat berat, aku memaksakan diri untuk membukanya. Samar-samar, aku melihat siluet orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Aku mendesah pelan merasakan kepalaku mulai berdenyut, tidak tahu penyebabnya. Yang kuingat, setelah makan malam di rumah Dobe, aku merebahkan diri di sofa menunggu Sakura yang tengah membantu mencuci piring. Aku benar-benar mengabaikan mulut berisik Dobe, dan memejamkan mata. Ah, mungkin aku tertidur waktu itu, tapi kenapa kepalaku sakit sekali.

Aku masih belum menyadari dimana aku aku sekarang, sampai kurasakan usapan pelan di punggungku. Mataku masih terlihat kabur, namu bisa kupastikan kami sekarang masih berada di jalanan Konoha. Aku tersentak saat menyadarinya, namun kembali kurasakan elusan lembut di punggungku yang membuatku santai.

Aku tengah digendong Sakura.

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana seorang Uchiha Sasuke digendong oleh seorang gadis. Sungguh, aku merasa harga diriku seolah tertiup angin. Walaupun aku sekarang adalah seorang bocah, namun tetap saja rasanya sangat…

Ah, rasanya sangat nyaman.

Aku mengesampingkan dulu harga diri yang selalu kujunjunjung itu. Aku ingin menikmati malam ini, merasakan kulit lembut dan aroma khas Sakura yang menyeruak di hidungku. Yeah, lebih baik mengambil sisi positif dari kesialan ini. Aku semakin mengeratkan kedua lenganku pada leher Sakura, namun berusaha untuk tidak mencekiknya. Kusembunyikan wajahku di leher jenjang calon ibu dari anak-anakku, menghirup rakus wangi khas yang hanya dimiliki oleh calon gadisku.

Kurasakan kepalaku masih berdenyut, namun perasaan nyaman ini seolah mengalahkannya.

Kurasakan Sakura mengubah posisiku, dadaku sedikit bergesekan dengan sesuatu yang lembut.

Sial! Itu dadanya.

Baru saja aku merasakan kedamaian tiada tara, sekarang malah jadi bencana. Di setiap langkahnya, bisa kurasakan dengan jelas dada lembutnya di balik Kimono yang dikenakan Sakura. Aku ingin turun dan berjalan saja, namun kepalaku masih berdenyut keras dan mataku terasa sakit. Terpaksa, aku menahan hasrat bodoh yang tiba-tiba datang menggangguku. Ck, sangat menjengelkan. Aku mencoba berpikir hal-hal lain untuk mengalihkan perhatianku, namun gagal. Aku malah membayangkan betapa lembutnya mereka di kedua tanganku. Dibalik kain saja terasa lembut, apalagi secara langsung.

_Kuso_!

Aku merasakan nafasku mulai tidak teratur, akibat rasa sakit di mata dan kepalaku, juga karena pikiran bodoh yang membuat tubuhku terasa panas.

Sakura mungkin merasakan perubahan ini, karena itu ia kembali mengelus punggungku dan memberi kecupan di leherku. Sial! Hal itu malah membuat kepalaku berkhayal yang macam-macam. Akhirnya, aku menggeram rendah untuk memberitahu Sakura keadaanku.

"Kepalaku," erangku pelan.

Kurasakan Sakura berjalan semakin cepat, dan tiba-tiba ia melompat melewati atap-atap rumah penduduk. Setidaknya, aku bisa bernafas lega, sebentar lagi salah satu rasa sakit yang menyiksa batin ini akan segera reda. Semoga saja.

.

.

Aku merasakan punggungku menekan benda empuk. Perlahan, kubuka mataku untuk melihat dimana aku sekarang. Dinding-dinding kamar bercat hijau dan selimut hangat yang berbau seperti Sakura. Bisa kupastikan sekarang aku tengah berada di kamar wanita masa depanku.

Kurasakan tempat tidur sedikit bergeser, dan jemari lentik membelai rambutku. Kembali kupejamkan mata, menikmati sensasi asing yang membuatku tenang.

"Apanya yang sakit, Sasu -_chan_?" Kudengar Sakura bertanya dengan nada lembut penuh perhatian. Bisa kubayangkan bagaimana wajah khawatirnya.

Aku memaksakan diri untuk membuka mataku, meski terasa sangat berat. Aku langsung disambut oleh wajah berbentuk hati yang melayang di atas wajahku yang terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Kepalaku mau pecah, dan mataku berdenyut sakit," ucapku dengan suara serak khas anak-anak.

Sakura sedikit mengubah posisinya, dan aku baru menyadari ia telah mengganti kimononya dengan baju tidur yang terlihat lembut dengan tali kecil di bahunya. Sekarang memang musim panas, dan bisa dipastikan hawa malam hari juga agak gerah.

Sakura mengecup keningku, lalu menyuruhku untuk menutup mata. Sebelum benar-benar tertutup, kulihat cahaya hijau berpendar dari jemarinya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan, yang jelas kepalaku yang awalnya seakan mau pecah berangsur-angsur terasa ringan. Mataku juga tidak sakit lagi, dan tubuhku terasa santai.

Rasa kantuk yang sangat kuat menyerangku, dan aku membiarkan diriku terhanyut dan tidak melawannya.

Samar-samar, aku mendengar suara Sakura yag mengucapkan selamat tidur kepadaku.

Itu adalah hal terakhir yang kudengar sebelum benar-benar tertawan dalam tidur.

.

.

.

.

_Engh!_

Kudengar lenguhan rendah di dekat telingaku, lengan ramping semakin erat melilit leherku. Aku masih enggan untuk bangun, karena itu aku semakin menempelkan tubuhku dengan Sakura untuk mencari kehangatan. Aku juga yakin, Sakura masih belum bangun. Nafasnya masih lembut beraturan, detak jantungnya masih terdengar teratur.

Tidak pernah kurasakan tidur bisa senikmat ini setelah kematian seluruh klanku. Aku semakin membenamkan kepalaku ke tempat hangat, lembut, harum dan empuk ini. Rasanya sangat nyaman dan hangat.

Lengan kiriku yang bebas, terangkat untuk memeluk tubuh Sakura. Aku membiarkan lenganku melilit pinggang ramping Sakura, merasakan bahan kain yang terasa lembut di atas kulitku. Aku mendesah puas, lalu kembali menyelami alam mimpi.

Namun, aku segera tersentak saat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Dengan sangat enggan, akhirnya ku buka mataku dan langsung berhadapan dengan pemandangan luar biasa. Bisa kurasakan, wajahku langsung memanas di pagi buta ini.

Keadaan kamar Sakura masih sedikit gelap, namun cukup jelas untuk melihat belahan dada Sakura yang terlihat karena gaun tidurnya sedikit melorot. Nafasku tertahan di tenggorokan, seolah takut membuat Sakura bangun dengan hembusan nafasku. Di depan hidungku, terpampang bagian tubuh Sakura yang membuat libidoku naik. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak meraskaan kelembutan mereka lagi.

Sial! Bisa kupastikan telingaku juga ikut memerah membayangkan semalaman aku mungkin tidur di dada lembut Sakura. Argh! Kalau saja tubuhku tidak menyusut begini, mungkin aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit di bagian bawahku.

Aku butuh mandi air dingin sekarang.

Mendesah frustasi, aku mencoba membongkar lengan Sakura yang melilit leherku. Setelah berhasil, aku bangun perlahan agar Sakura tidak terusik dalam tidurnya yang damai. Melihat ketenangan di wajah manisnya, aku mengurungkan niat ke amar mandi. Kubelai pipinya, rahangnya, hidung mungilnya hingga sudut bibir kenyal nan menggoda itu. Tanpa bisa kutahan, aku mencondongkan tubuhku hingga hidung kami bersentuhan. Bisa kurasakan hembusan nafas halus dari hidung dan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Aku menyeringai, lalu menempelkan bibirku dengan bibir kenyal calon wanitaku.

Aku sedikit membelai bibirnya dengan bibirku. Ku kulum pelan, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkannya. Saat kurasakan Sakura sedikit terganggu, aku menghentikan kegiatanku. Aku tersenyum tipis, lalu mengecup hidung mungil yang membuatku gemas.

Rasa asing yang tengah kurasakan saat ini membuat perutku bergejolak aneh. Kendati begitu, aku sangat menikmati saat perasaan ini menyerangku dan hanya Sakuralah yang membuatku merasakan hal seperti ini. Semenjak kami _genin_, ia memang memiliki arti khusu untukku.

Kembali kubaringkan tubuhku, jemariku tak hentinya membelai rambut merah jambunya yang terasa sangat halus di tanganku. Ku kecup keningnya, lalu hidung mungilnya. Perlahan, ku bawa kepalanya hingga tepat berabring di leherku. Kurasakan hembusan hangat nafasnya menerpa kulitku. Aku sedikit bergeser, untuk membuat posisi tubuhku pas. Lengan kiriku melilit kembali pinggang rampingnya, membawa tubuh mungil Sakura menempel padaku. Aku menguburkan hidungku di helaian merah jambu Sakura, mneikamti aroma sampo yang digunakan gadis itu. Aku tidak akan keberatan tidur seperti ini di sisa hidupku.

Baru saja aku mulai memejamkan mata, aku mendengar jeritan tertahan dari Sakura. sontak, aku langsung membuka mata.

Aku mengernyit melihat wajah horor calon wanitaku, seolah aku ini hantu.

Langsung saja kutarik lengannya hingga ia jatuh di dadaku. Aku mendengar terkesiap kecil dari mulut mungilnya. Aku terkekeh lalu membelai punggungnya.

Sakura memberontak, membuatku kesal. kenapa dengan gadis ini sih, rutukku dalam hati. "Ada apa denganmu?" tanyaku sedikit kesal.

Sakura masih melotot, lalu mneunjuk dadaku dengan telunjuknya.

"K-kau sudah…"

Aku menaikkan alis, lalu menunduk melihat dada kencangku dan perutku yang terbentuk sempurna. Aku menyeringai, lalu menatap Sakura. "Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat?" kataku bangga.

Sakura menunduk, lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya.

Seperti ledakan yang dibuat Deidara saat pertarungan terakhir kami, aku langsung meledak dengan kebahagiaan saat kusadari tubuhku sudah kembali normal. Tentu saja aku bisa mengendalikan diriku dari berteriak tidak jelas, karena aku seorang Uchiha. Aku mengangkat kedua lenganku untuk memastikan, lalu meraba dada dan perut dan otot-otot mengagumkanku. Aku juga melihat potongan kain yang sudah robek menempel di perut dan di selimut.

Aku bernafs lega, lalu menatap Sakura yang masih meyembunyikan wajahnya. "Kenapa, Sakura?" aku bertanya dengan suara rendah, mencoba membongkar tangannya.

"Tu-tubuhmu sudah kembali seperti semula, Sasuke-_kun_," cicitnya dengan wajah merah sempurna.

Aku menautkan kedua alisku, pura-pura bingung dengan apa yang dikatakannya. "Memangnya ada apa dengan tubuhku?" tanyaku _innocent_.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, lalu menaikkan selimut hingga dadanya. "Tubuhmu berubah menjadi anak kecil karena kecerobohan Naruto, dan aku yang mengurusmu. Tapi syukurlah, perubahan itu tidak berlangsung lama," terangnya tidak berani menatap ke arahku.

Aku tahu, Sakura menunggu reaksiku. Aku hanya diam, dan menatap intens gadis yang tengah merona di sebelahku. "Akan kuhajar Dobe!" dengusku, dan ucapanku itu membuat Sakura melihat ke arahku.

Aku menyeringai, lalu mengambil lengan Sakura dan menariknya hingga ia berbaring di atas dadaku. "Tapi sebelum itu…" aku membaringkan Sakura hingga berada dalam posiis yang nyaman, "aku ingin menikmati pagi ini sebentar," bisikku di telinganya.

"S-Sasuke-_kun…"_

Sakura mencoba keluar dari dekapanku, namun aku memeluknya erat. "Tenanglah," ujarku. Aku membelai punggungnya dan mengecup pucuk kepala Sakura.

Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku saat kuraskaan tubuh Sakura mulai santai. Perlahan, Sakura membuat dirinya nyaman. Kepalanya ia letakkan di leherku, dan wajahnya tepat bersandar di dadaku yang telanjang. Bisa kurasakan kecupan ringan yang diberikannya di dadaku, membuat libidoku yang tadinya mereda kini mulai naik.

Aku mendengar helaan nafas Sakura, lalu ku eratkan lilitan lenganku di pinggang rampingnya. Bulu mata lentiknya terasa berkibar di kulit telanjangku, dan nafas hangat mengipasi dadaku.

Aku sudah tidak bisa tidur, aku hanya ingin menikmati perasaan memeluk Sakura seperti ini. aku mendesah puas, kembali menguburkan hidungku di helaian merah jambu Sakura.

Bisa kurasakan tubuh mungil Sakura menempel ketat di tubuku. Apalagi, kaki kami saling tindih dan dada Sakura menekan dadaku.

Oh, sial!

Aku baru menyadarinya, aku tidak memakai selembar kainpun di tubuhku yang tersembunyi di bawah selimut. Pakaian yang awalnya kugunakan telah robek, karena tidak muat dengan tubuhku yang sudah kembali normal. Aku mulai tidak nyaman, hasrat sialan ini semakin menggangu. Apalagi Sakura tengah menggeliat untuk menyamankan posisinya, membuat tubuh bagian bawahku menegang karena sentuhan yang tidak disadarinya.

Akibat gesekan-gesekan yang tidak sengaja dilakukan Sakura, membuat tubuhku semakin panas. Nafasku mulai tidak beraturan, dan peganganku pada pinggangnya semakin erat. "Berhenti bergerak, Sakura," kataku mengingatkan.

Sakura mendongak, lalu menatapku dengan mata cerahnya. "Ada apa, Sasu—eeeep?!"

Aku mendengar Sakura terkesiap kaget, aku semakin meringis menahan hasrat yang sudah membuncah ini. "Kataku berhenti bergerak!" desisku tidak tahan.

Sakura sudah sangat memerah, bisa kulihat dengan jelas karena matahari sudah mulai muncul dan cahayanya menerangi kamar tidur Sakura melalui jendela yang tidak tertutup tirai. "I-itu mengeras," cicit Sakura.

Sebagai ninja medis, ia pasti mengerti dengan apa yang tengah terjadi padaku. "Ini semua karenamu," geramku semakin menekan tubuhnya dengan tubuku. Aku mengabaikan pemberontakannya, lalu kucelupkan wajahku di persimpangan leher dan bahunya. "Kau sangat menjengkelkan," desahku, "kau selalu membuatku memikirkanmu, kau bahkan sering membuatku seperti ini," dengusku tertahan. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab," titahku seenaknya.

Ya, gadis ini memang harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbatannya padaku. Aku seperti ini karena dia, dia selalu membuat kepalaku pusing memikirkannya.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_, bisa lepaskan," pintanya.

"Tidak!" tukasku.

Aku langsung membalik tubuhku hingga berada di atas tubuh Sakura. Gaun malam yang dikenakannya sudah kusut, dua talinya juga suda tidak berada di bahunya dan melorot ke lengannya.

Selimut _pink _yang membalut kami sekarang hanya menutupi pinggangku. Aku mendesah, lalu mengecup ujung hidung Sakura. Aku menatapnya intens, menyelami kolam _emerald _yang sangat memesona. "Kau mengasihi aku?" tanyaku sembari membelai pipinya.

Aku melihatnya mengangguk pelan membuat senyum di wajahku pecah. Kali ini aku tersenyum nyata, bukan seringai yang biasa kutampilkan.

"Kalau begitu," kataku pelan, lalu menurunkan wajahku hingga kutangkap bibir kenyalnya dengan milikkku dan melumatnya pelan, "kau harus menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku," kataku _final_, tidak ingin dibantah.

Sakura menjerit kaget saat kucelupkan kepalaku di leher jenjangnya, dan menggingit nadinya. Kuangkat kepalaku, lalu mengecup seluruh wajahnya, dan berlama-lama di keningnya menyalurkan perasaanku yang tidak bisa kuungkapkan. Aku menatapnya, menyatukan dahi kami dan tersenyum untuk kedua kalinya pagi itu. Ia membalasnya dengan senyuman khusus yang memang selalu diberikan untukku.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_," ujarnya yang membuatku bahagia. Aku tahu, Sakura memang masih mencintaiku, tapi mendengarnya lagi secara langsung dari mulut mungilnya membutku tidak bisa menahan peraaan yang meluap-luap di dadaku.

"Aku tahu," ujarku sebelum menyatukan bibir kami lagi.

Aku tidak perlu mengatakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya, karena kuyakin Sakura sangat mengerti. Aku bukan orang yang baik untuk kata-kata, aku lebih berbicara dalam tindakan.

Ah, nampaknya aku tidak membutuhkan air dingin lagi, karena sudah ada Sakura yang mengurus masalahku.

.

.

**Owari **

.

.

Wkwkwkkww, gak tahu mesti ngomong apaan…keknya aku mesum banget ya T_T #getokpalasndiri

Awalnya sih niat mau ngelanjutin fict Don't Touch She is My wife itu, tapi waktu ngetiknya ngestuck dan idenya malah melenceng kesini wkwkwk

Maafkan saya, kalo belakangan ini malah bikin fict2 baru, dan fict lama gak pernah diupdate. Idenya lebih jalan waktu ngetik fict baru soalnya, gak tahu kenapa TT

Gomen juga kalo banyak typo(s), dan karakter Sasukenya OOC parah :D

.

.

.

.

**Omake.**

.

.

"Apa-apan itu, Teme!"

Naruto menatap sengit Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapannya. Padahal ia dalah seorang hokage, tetapi Sasuke malah tidak menghormatinya sama sekali.

"Cih, kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu padaku, Dobe!" desis Sasuke dengan mata merahnya.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya, takut dengan kemarahan pemuda Uchiha itu. Ia melihat ruangannya yang sudah kacau balau akibat perbuatan Sasuke, bahkan dinding ruangannya sedikit retak. "A-aku minta maaf," cicit Naruto, takut dengan aura berbahaya di sekeliling Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus, "Tidak semudah itu, Dobe!" geramnya.

Naruto mengambil kursi, dan duduk karena lututnya terasa seperti jelly melihat _susano'o _yang dikeluarkan Sasuke. "A-aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu," kata Naruto mencoba meredakan kemarahn Sasuke. Namun sayangnya gagal, pemuda itu malah terlihat semakin marah.

"Sudahlah, sasuke-_kun_…"

Naruto bernafas lega saat melihat kedatangan Sakura, dan dalam sekejap Sasuke me-nonaktifkan kekuatan mengerikannya, bahkan matanya sudah kembali normal. Teme memang selalu mendnegarkan, Sakura-_chan, _pikir Naruto.

Sasuke menarik pinggang Sakura yang berdiri sampingnya agar lebih dekat dengannya. "Aku akan melupakan semuanya dengan satu syarat," ujar Sasuke.

"Apapun," kata Naruto cepat.

Sasuke melirik Sakura, lalu mengecup sekilas bibirnya. "Kami akan menikah minggu depan, dan kau harus mempersiapkan semuanya, Dobe!"

Naruto membeku, lalu menatap dua sejoli yang tengah dimabuk cinta.

"Haah? Tapi aku sibuk, tugasku sebagai hokage masih menumpuk," protes Naruto. Mereka yang menikah kenapa harus dirinya yang repot, kesalnya. Lagipula, sebagai hokage ia sanagt sibuk, mana mungkin punya waktu untuk mengurus hal-hal pernikahan. Apalagi waktunya hanya seminggu. Teme memang brengsek.

"Aku tidak mau tahu," tukas Sasuke. "Atau kau lebih senang liburan dalam _tsukuyomi_, Na-ru-to?!" ancam Sasuke dengans eringai kemenagan melihat wajah pucat Naruto.

Naruto bergidik, ia sudah banyak mendengar kejamnya _jutsu _itu. "B-baik, minggu depan pesta pernikahanmu dan Sakura-_chan _akan siap," katanya menyanggupi dengan terpakasa.

Sasuke menyeringai puas, lalu menarik Sakura keluar dari kantor Naruto. Mereka tidak perlu membuka pintu, karena Sasuke telah merobohkannya saat ia datang.

"Kau bahkan belum melamarku," geruru Sakura saat berjalan di lorong menara hokage.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, " Tidak perlu, kau juga tidak akan menolak," angkuhnya.

Sakura memukul lengan Sasuke pelan, "Bajingan sombong!" dengusnya.

Sasuke terkekeh, mengambil tangan Sakura dan menautkan jemari mereka.

.

.

Naruto yang tengah frustasi dengan ancaman Sasuke, keluar dari kantornya mencari ramen untuk membuatnya tenang. Ia langsung masuk ke Ichiraku dan duduk di meja biasanya.

"Paman, ramen super jumbo dua porsi!" teriaknya.

Teuchi langsung keluar dan menyambut Naruto dengan wajah menyesal. "Maaf Naruto, kami tidak menjual ramen hari ini," jelasnya.

"_NANI_?!" Naruto terkejut bukan main, "TIDAK ADA RAMEN HARI INII?!"

Teuchi menatap gugup hokage muda itu. "Sasuke-_san _tadi pagi datang dan melarang kami menjual ramen selama seminggu ini, ia akan menyewaku dan teman-teman lainnya untuk menghidangkan ramen di pernikahannya dengan Sakura-_chan_," terangnya dengan senyum kaku. "Ia bahkan memberikan uang mukanya, lebih dari cukup dari hasil penjualan ramenku selama dua minggu," imbuhnya. Melihat wajah merah Naruto, Teuchi langsung masuk ke dapur untuk menghindari kemarahan hokage oranye itu.

"TEMEE! KUBUNUH KAUUUU!" Naruto menangis frustasi, tidak bisa membayangkan hidupnya tanpa ramen walau hanya seminggu.

Seminggu tanpa ramen adalah pembalasan yang sempurna untuk Naruto.

.

.

**Riview, concrite please :D**


End file.
